User talk:Peter tron
Welcome Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 26 January 1991 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steve W (Talk) 20:00, September 7, 2010 Hi Baz Welcome and many thanks for your message and the edits on the 1991 pages. I'm sure you'll find a few errors and typos scattered around the place, and all corrections are much appreciated. Guess this is a big advantage of the wiki format. Just quickly on some points from your message: - Yeah, tapes still coming in from various directions. If you haven't done so yet, I recommend you sign up for the Peel Mailing List (home page from link) to get an idea what people are up to. The wiki is a kind of sister site to try and keep track of it all. - On the compilations front, rather than full shows, if you look at the menu on the left of the page under "Mailing List" you'll find a "Mixtapes" section that you might want to look at. -For starting new pages, check out the Help section on the menu, which includes a "Make A New Page" menu (including "Make A New Mixtape Page"), which gives basic templates and other info. Hope you can get some pointers here. Mixtapes that include Peel intros are especially welcome. -For unknown tracks, just write "unknown" (maybe in bold so people can see it easily) on the page and add an "Unknown" category at the bottom. There's a link on the front page (in the Help Wanted section) or just click here for the full list of pages. Please let me know any further questions you have. If you have a look around the site, you'll probably get a good idea of the kind of the general style and stuff. Main navigation is from the left menu on all pages. Cheers, Steve W 16:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) PS Just on your latest edit, our standard style is to add links to Discogs, etc, in the release section rather than the artist. I'll switch it around so you see what I mean. (Any links you can add are also very much appreciated - or any new artist pages you fancy a crack at, as we're a bit lacking in that front.) 16 December 1990 Hi Baz/Peter Thanks for your message alerting me to the expiry of the links on this page / Best Of Peel Vol 18. This can now be found on the Mooo Server (along with another I uploaded by mistake). Please let me know if you need any more help. Best wishes Steve so.it.goes.2512 08:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) 12 December 1990 Sorry Peter, there's no evidence this show was ever shared. The page had been created some time back, but there was never a track listing. I assume it had been created by mistake. The reason I was last to edit it was to remove the links, which were, to the Andrew T shows but there was never a show of that date in these tapes. I should have left a note to Steve to delete the page, but will do that now. Weatherman22 11:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) IAP Tapes Hi Baz, sorry for not getting back to you sooner. The IAP Tapes are in three blocks of rar files and you have to download the lot in order to get at the individual files. If you want me to create a separate upload, leave a message, but I can't say when I will get round to it, as there is a vast backlog of shows. BTW, you didn't reply to my message about the BOP upload: did you manage to get it alright? so.it.goes.2512 00:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) IAP/BOP Tapes Sorry about that mate! I did get the BOP file should have let you know. Concerning the IAP files: I have already dl'd the block that is titles 'individual shows', but can't locate the file there is always the possibilty that I accidentally binned it. I'll download the 'festive 50' & 'best of' blocks to see if it's in there. If not, i'll download the 'individual shows' block again. P.S:-did you see my post on the peel newsgroup about me getting my 50+ peel mixtapes 1990-2000+ from my grandad's garage the sunday after next? Basically i should be ripping them gradually over the coming weeks/months. Hopefully there should be some gaps filled there... Baz. Hi again Baz, yes I did see it, and would love to know what you have on there! Mixtapes, whole shows, anything is welcome. One of Mike's tapes, for example, contains John's farewell to John Walters, which is currently unavailable anywhere else, so keep us posted! so.it.goes.2512 01:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) phil's mighty database Hi Baz, Not sure what might be the best way of tracking down stuff from the years you want. If you want to check out Phil's Mighty Database, I'd recommend the Excel version you can download from the Peel Mailing List homepage files section (the file name is on the second paragraph of the Phil's Mighty Database page). If you don't have the software to read Excel files, you could check out the online Google docs versions I cobbled together. Again, see the Phil's Mighty Database page. Alternatively, think all the year pages from roughly 1993 onwards have viewing windows for the appropriate bits. Also, see the calendar pages of the wiki (left menu) for particular years (not as comprehensive as Phil/Lorcan for all the 90s). If you want to search for a particular artist or song (or word), you could try a text search on the John Peel Wiki Text Search page to see if anything comes up. Hope this will help a bit. Cheers Steve W 14:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) sorry, don't seem to have it myself Bit of a mystery. I didn't check the page history - was it me who did the tracklisting? Steve W 15:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) PS OK, just checked the page history and seems like Weatherman22 might have a copy. Hi Baz, somehow I have the first half of the show (leading up to where it says "tape starts here") but beyond that nothing. If you like, I'll upload this first half, or better still ask Stuart if he has the remainder and then I can make a complete show. In fact, I'll leave him a note myself now and get back to you when I get home from work. TC Steve (TK) 29th May 1993 Hi Baz, Thanks for your message. Finished the tracklisting this afternoon. Steve (TK) kindly looks after the uploads for me and I'm sure he will make this show available soon. I've a fair number from the 1992 onwards which I hope to share over time. Best Wishes Paul Isector 19:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that vote of confidence, Paul! I'll put this one to the head of the queue, Baz, along with your 1994 request. so.it.goes.2512 02:08, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Mixtapes Hi Baz What I do with these mixtapes is create a mixtape page using the template, do a normal tracklisting and then after the track details, just add a link to the date the track was played, if known. See Peel_Late_Jan_1984 for an example. I upload my files to Mediafire, the upload and download speeds are far better than rapidshare, and the files can be 200Mb. If someone wants to add it to their own server, then fine! Re the actual track listing, if you put the artist in double square brackets [[]] it will create a link to an artist page, which if it exists on the wiki will turn the text blue, and if not, red. Weatherman22 23:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Categories At the bottom of the page, you'll see a little button called Add Category. Press it, then if you just start typing Mixtape you will see the option coming up, click the text then you have added your page to the Mixtape category. If you were to go to that category page you will then see everyone's mix tapes in there! There are plenty other categories available, e.g. Available Online, 1983 1990 etc, unknown (for unidentified tracks) I was quite confused when I started here but it's second nature now.. Weatherman22 00:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) tapes page Hi Baz If you see a page that you like, why not use it as a template. What to do is to edit the page you like, eg Best Of Peel Mixtapes, the whole page, not just the section. Then switch to Source View and you will see how the page sections are made up. Just copy all of that text, then go to your page where you want the content, edit that in Source view and paste the text in there. Then you can just set up the sections, adding and deleting as you see fit, and switching off Source view to see how it looks. Stuart Weatherman22 23:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Menu sidebar Glad you're getting there, the mixtape sounds good! Most people do keep the mixtapes as one big file, but then again it's good to see exactly what is playing without having to refer to a tracklist! Only the admins can add or take away items from the menus, but they are in the process of overhauling these in advance of Wikia's makeover this month. So get in touch with Steve W with your request. Incidentally when leaving a comment, it's best to click the Signature button at the end of your message. That then leaves a link to your own talk page for any replies. Other hints - You could create a category page for your tapes (that's what I did instead of creating a separate listings page) It's just a normal page but with the prefix in the title category: for example category:Baz's Tapes. Then for each tape page, you just add the category at the bottom, and once you start typing, it will appear ready to be clicked on. When you go to the Category page all your new tapes will be automatically listed there. I notice that you have your last tape assigned to a category page which doesn't exist - 1990-2004. I would delete that one and just add the category of the years from which your recordings came, in this case 1993 1994 1995 and 1996. Weatherman22 13:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) menu Hi Baz, Thanks for your message. Yeah, there is going to be a bit of an overhaul of the larger (Wikia) site in the next couple of weeks - although it one unfortunate side effect is that the number of menu options will go down. It isn't exactly clear how this will work yet in terms of navigation of the John Peel Wiki, but hopefully people will still be able to find what they are looking for relatively easily. Anyway, I'll get your main page up on the one we have now at least and we'll see how the new system works out when it starts being introduced. Cheers, Steve W 15:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Re BFBS Hi Baz The file you want is on a torrent, which as a first recourse can be found on Google search under that title (we agreed early on that links to these are not really desirable for obvious reasons). If you can't find it, email me on so_it_goes_2512@yahoo.co.uk and I'll point you in the right direction. If it's dead or very slow (it has been around for about three years) I'll see what I can do about uploading just the file for you, bearing in mind that we don't make a habit of this: it helps keep the torrents alive if more people use them (even though we don't host them here). Hope this helps, and get back to me if you have any more problems. Best wishes, Steve (TK) so.it.goes.2512 17:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) JP Pics Hi Baz, Thanks for your message. Sorry, I don't know any especially good place for Peel pics. Once the new layout stuff on the site is sorted out, there should be a gallery of all the pics used on different articles, but these are all kinds of things (Peel, album art, photos of old tapes, etc), so might not be exactly what you're looking for. Sorry not to be more help. I'd just try regular stuff like Flickr, Google, etc, first. Cheers, Steve W 08:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) mixtapes on year pages Hi Baz, Thanks for your message. Sounds good to me if you'd like to give it a shot. Cheers, Steve W 03:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) navigation Hi Baz, Just to say sorry about the confusion on the navigation front - my fault. I was working from an old version of the old menu (from before I'd added your page to the mixtapes section) and in rush to get some kind of working navigation going with the new system left the links to your pages off. Thanks for adding them on. Cheers, Steve W 18:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Baz, Many thanks for your message and work on the tracklisting. If you go to the edit button, there's a dropdown menu that includes "Move". Click on that and you should be able to change the name of the page. Cheers, Steve W 19:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Editing pages Hi Baz I'm editing this show at the moment but it isn't letting me save it as it says you are editing it too! It's probably best to leave a wee time gap between when someone has edited a show and going into it, because if two end up editing at the same time it means that there is an edit conflict and it may not be possible to save edits. Pity the Wikia software can't pick up on this and lock the file while it is being edited..... Anyway it's far too late to be up doing this stuff so I'm away to bed you can carry on if you want! StuartWeatherman22 01:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Baz, Many thanks for your message and for all your work on the tracklisting. I sorted out the layout (I think). If you want to have an indent like that, go the Source button, put an asterisk at the start of the line and it should be OK if you save that. Not sure about the tinyurl stuff. The "other Steve" (good to have two admins both with the same name), User:So.it.goes.2512 did the original page, so I guess he knows how it all works - and I'm sure would be happy to let you know the ins and outs. If you want to know who worked on a particular page before, you can go to the new toolbar thing at the bottom and select History from My Tools. Cheers, Steve Editing No worries! I think how it works is, if someone is editing, say working 10 minutes at track listing, then even if someone else goes in for 10 seconds and saves a change, they are allowed to, but when the first user decides to save, that is when the edit conflict happens and it won't let you save. I don't know if it is Firefox that I've started using or the new skin, but hitting the back button now seems to have the same effect, as opposed to clicking the page link to go back in, as you've found out! It seems to think the edit you have previously saved was a conflict as it thinks you are going back into an earlier editing session. Moved to Firefox as IE has started crashing and recovering tabs, but losing any edits that haven't been saved. Other wee bugs include the formatting of bold and italic getting confused, and hyperlinks changing between internal and external on copying..... Weatherman22 10:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I've opted to stick with the old skin until the new one settles down. I tried the new one last week to see how it looked, and it was ok, apart from calendar days on the year pages were all blue, so I went back to the old one. I tried it again a few days ago, and it went all kinda 'HTML' on me. After a while of panicking, I found the skin options right at the bottom of the page and went back to the old one again!, and there i've stayed the time being. md tapes Hi Baz, Think the thing is that there is a page (which you linked to), but it's just a regular one, not a category one. We do need to make a category page, though. I'll get to it. Incidentally, to make a new category, you just wrote the name in the "add a category" thing at the bottom of the page, then add a few words of description and save. Cheers, Steve W 17:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) YYYY-MM-DD date style Hi Baz, Many thanks indeed for the continuing new pages. It's great to have them coming up at such a speedy rate. One tiny style thing, in the top section maybe you could do the YYYY-MM-DD dates as all numbers, which is how we have it elsewhere: * 1992-05-17 I'll sort out the pages you've put up already. Cheers, Steve W 03:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) BFBS Hi Baz, thanks so much for jumping into the breach per my request and cracking on with these shows! You're making a really valuable contribution to the Wiki by doing this. If I could just make a few constructive observations...Firstly, it's better to avoid putting 'the' before group names, as otherwise we'd end up with a huge T artist section. The only exception I can think of is 'The The', but JP didn't play them much anyway. I guess it does seem a bit pointless to add a session section, since there weren't any on his foreign shows, but it does preserve a look of homogeneity for all the pages, so probably preferable to keep it in, along with the comments. Finally, as was pointed out to me by our original BFBS guy Carsten, JP always referred to the programme as 'John Peel's Music On BFBS', so that's the show title I've always used. Hope these comments can be taken in the spirit intended, and once again I can't thank you enough for all your hard work on this. All the best Steve (TK) so.it.goes.2512 16:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) 18 March 1994 Hi Baz, Yes please. As you can see from the tracklisting I only managed to tape the first 45 minutes of the show including just the one session track from TFUL 282 so this would be a nice addition. I plan to finish the tracklisting shortly and will add a comment then. It's a while since I've listened to these 1990s tapes and TFUL 282 are one of the many bands I'd heard on the show and sort of forgotten how much I liked. I've got tapes of about 60 shows from 1994 in all, (mostly incomplete) and hope to make these available over the next few months with the help of Steve TK. Have you got any more complete session from this period? Best wishes Paul Isector 04:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Baz Thanks for your message about the Holiday In Cambodia track. I had problems accessing the Wiki at home, so couldn't reply straight away. That would be great if you could upload it for me to edit into the show. so.it.goes.2512 00:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC)